


Our Sappy Weekend Hiking Trip

by dirtypawshistorie



Series: Fluff Haikyuu!! one-shots to make souls better [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Editor Akaashi Keiji, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Healthy Relationships, Hiking, Kinda, M/M, One Shot, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Road Trips, but just them being sweethearts, some drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtypawshistorie/pseuds/dirtypawshistorie
Summary: Bokuto and Akaashi finally met a free weekend on their schedules to go on a hiking trip.Everything goes to planed until a random fan meets them, and does something very wrong to Bokuto.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Fluff Haikyuu!! one-shots to make souls better [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623076
Comments: 9
Kudos: 207





	Our Sappy Weekend Hiking Trip

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to god, I have an obsession with these two, also this was supposed to be up for BokuAka day (4/5).... 20 days ago. Well, here it is, I liked how it turned out, I even put some drama in it to spice things up. 
> 
> ((🌸◦’ ◡ ˘◦)♡+18 surprise at the notes in the end)

Bokuto Koutarou describes himself as someone who enjoys people's attention. He never gets enough of playing in the court, present spectators clapping alongside him, getting a striking point and hear his name being cheered. Bokuto Koutarou is a name to be cheered and celebrated in the volleyball world, he lives for the adrenaline and the wonderful sensation of being _good_. 

But here's the thing, Bokuto also enjoys someone else's specific attention, that being his boyfriend's, Akaashi Keiji, surprising himself when he realised how similar his excitement for the court and Akaashi's attention was. It is cool dating someone that makes you feel so happy just by how they care about you.

Five years have passed since the day which Bokuto considers his best win until now, that being the afternoon when Akaashi confessed his feelings to him right before Bokuto was going to do it. That same day they started dating and now they live together in their own little apartment situated in Tokyo, a few blocks away from Akaashi's office. Their lives since high school have changed, mundane and work wise. Both getting jobs that fulfill their dreams and carry out their expenses, but that also get the most of their time.

Bokuto and Akaashi rarely had time for themselves, aside from lucky stay in weekend's and local dates to the café, the amusement parks or the art museums where Akaashi loved to go. Any time with Akaashi is precious for Bokuto, but still, never enough. So, when Akaashi told him he was going to be free from editing for three full days, the same days Bokuto had free from practice, he was rejoiced. 

And now here they were, on a train heading to the mountains, packed to the brim with hiking resources, and three full days for themselves.

Affectionate for the moment, Bokuto grinned and sighed. He turned down the music from his headphones and opened his eyes to watch Akaashi's face resting on his shoulder. Akaashi looked pretty in his hiking outfit, cargo black pants, his favorite brown leather boots, the adorable dark green too big sweater that rarely gets worn ('' _it's too hot in the office for me to wear this, Bokuto-san'')_ and his big yellow jacket. Akaasi had his favorite old book on his lap, Bokuto has lost count on how many times he has read it, his gaze concentrated on the task behind those elegant eyeglasses frame. For Bokuto, the glasses really fitted the full picture of Akaashi's personality, giving him that air of elegance he's so known for.

Akaashi feel his gaze on him and turns his attention from his reading to his boyfriend's cheeky smile.

''You seem pleased,'' Akaashi says softly. 

Even when they're the only ones in the wagon, he tends to talk like that when they're both alone.

''You think so?'' Bokuto responds, stretching his arm and resting it on Akaashi's shoulders, letting his fingers caress the soft fabric on his shoulder.

Akaashi nodded and instinctively snuggled closer to his boyfriend's side, lifting his book to his face, but not really reading it ''Well, I am pleased''.

Bokuto squeezed his boyfriend to his chest, watching him go full red tomato but still not leaving sight from his book ''Of course I am too. It's been a while since we've had alone time for us''.

''Yeah--it's been a while''.

They both went silent again, simply enjoying the comfort of being side by side. Bokuto likes traveling, it made him feel sleepy and relaxed, so he often takes this time to rest and just think about the things he likes. Like traveling by train, watching the landscape outside the window above the empty seats in front of him, turning the music back up, checking his own stuff again making sure he didn't forget anything. He looked at his own dark blue cargo pants, his good old black boots and the fitted white wool sweater he did like to wear but never had the chance to. Akashi once said his biceps looked way too good in that sweater and since that day, he always finds a stupid reason to wear it, just to get those nasty looks from his boyfriend when they're in public and watch his struggle.

A voice in the speakers interrupted the music and said that their stop was the next one. So, they both got ready and grabbed their heavy weight backpacks.

Getting out of the train, Bokuto had a good '' _hey, hey, hey_ '' yell while stretching, breathing the good pine wood air, while Akaashi stretched some more too before asking the ticket seller for some indications.

They talked about getting some lunch, being still in time for a shortstop before setting foot to the mountain road. A little café settled to be their lunch stop, both agreeing on getting one last good cup of double shot espresso for Akaashi and one Chai latte for Bokuto before they settled for the instant stuff they brought from home, also two tasty looking turkey sandwiches.

The café had oldish looking red tables outside, the barista told them they should have lunch out there to enjoy the view of the mountain touching the clouds. Also, the girl seemed to recognize Bokuto and gave them an extra brownie on the house. Bokuto eagerly agreed while his boyfriend told her his thanks.

''This is really good,'' Bokuto said, his mouth still a little full. Akaashi has never minded that trait of his.

''I think it's a different type of turkey, smoked?'' his boyfriend responded.

''Maybe we should ask her, I think it would go well with some of your bagels''.

''With some roasted peppers''.

''That's what I'm talking about!''.

They often had these conversations, mainly about mundane things. Bokuto enjoyed talking about volleyball and Akaashi's work, being number one fan of all Akaashi's collaborated publishes, but also, after some time they also found out how much they just loved being together. Deciding stuff together, watching movies together, going to the gym together, hang out with friends, it has been like that since high school, attached to the hip and many rumors about them dating (that Bokuto never found out until they did start dating).

The breeze made Akaashi's long overdue haircut wave, making him lift his chin and smile, feeling the cool air against his rosy cheeks. Bokuto, dumbfounded, watched his boyfriend's elegant features, well defined lips, small pointy nose and those heavy eyelids that looked at him with some scoff in them.

Bokuto grinned back at Akaashi and tried to caress his boyfriend's face when a high pitch scream got him out of his dreaming.

''Oh-my-god. No-way''.

Akaashi instantly recovered his serious composure, Bokuto moved away feeling his heart hurt a little at the sight of Akaashi moving away and then put on his court face.

Meeting fans was also something that appeared in their daily life. Bokuto having to wear an incognito outfit even for shopping groceries, lamenting that he can't just take photos normally in the park with Akaashi or even just with Kuroo or anyone that he was hanging out with. As he already said, he isn't one to mind the attention, but most of his close friends did mind.

''Hey, hey, hey!'' Bokuto said in a jovial voice, trying to be the nicest he could be.

''It is you! Oh my god, I can't believe it. I just want you to know that I started to play volleyball 'cause of you-''.

He tried to listen carefully, standing up to where the guy was and tried to chat with him a little. His fans were always the chattiest, and it did make him feel proud that he could inspire so much people to do what he loves to do the most. The dude seemed nice, he wasn't too young, maybe even Akaashi's age, he spoke brightly and asked for a photo kindly. Bokuto responded ''Of course!'' and posed for the selfie by the fan's side.

What sometimes he doesn't expect (and honestly, he should by now) is to not get his guard down and be kissed shortly by the lips.

A sting was trying to make his heart stop and turned to look at the dude dumbfounded, how could people do this? It is wrong! He turned to find Akaashi' face, who had its eyes on the floor, taking another sip of his coffee. Akaashi was hurt. Bokuto wanted to yell.

''Delete that immediately,'' his voice sounded more desperate than angry, feeling his body mortified with every syllable. The dude just backed off and looked like he wanted to escape, but Bokuto grabbed him by the arm stopping him. He felt his jaw tense and spitted out ''Do it now''.

''So-ohryy, it was just a joke, do-on't get mad,'' the guy tried to excuse himself and deleted the photo right before him, only when Bokuto was sure that he deleted the photo, he let go of his arm.

Bokuto huffed out and thought about yelling some truths, getting a punch, or something, but drama didn't mix well with his sports career, he needed to be mature and cold minded. He doesn't get mad easily, for him dealing with fans is easy-peasy but when people got to his nerves, they really do it deep.

Nothing good was going to come out of the situation if he kept talking with that person, so he returned by Akaashi's side and took a sip of his tea. Akaashi didn't say anything, he just finished the last bite of his sandwich and cleaned his lips.

But it seemed that the guy wasn't having it, he didn't move when Bokuto turned his back, he got up to them and Bokuto was about to stand up and to back the guy off when the person said.

''You really think you deserve him? You joke out of partner? Everyone knows you're too busy for taking care of him, you rarely go to his matches, people rarely see the both of you together, if it wasn't—''.

Bokuto felt his blood boil, this dude got into something bad.

Bokuto stood up so fast that Akaashi's world stopped when he realized Bokuto was about to punch the guy.

He had him by the shirt when Akaashi grabbed Bokuto's arm and pulled him away from the guy. ''Bokuto-san, please, just let's go,'' his voice showing no emotion at all, shadowed by his curly fringe.

He returned his gaze to the dude in front of him, he seemed to be shivering and scared, Bokuto was better than this. Letting him go and spitting a venomous ''Don't ever get near us again,'' they grabbed their hiking back bags and taking Akaashi 's hand, they took walk to the mountain.

☾*✲⋆. 

Their hiking hobby started from Akaashi, like most of their good date ideas came. They both found their lost love of how good it feels to be the only two people in the world, that nothing and no one could ever interfere between their time and talks.

Akaashi is surprisingly kin with nature, and Bokuto loved watching his boyfriend's gestures the first time they went hiking, Akaashi taking in every flower, bush, tree that was on their path, Bokuto taking in every smile, laugh and amazed frown that lightened Bokuto's day (Kuroo would mock him to death if he knew how sappy he actually was).

Also, hiking was totally fun, the physical challenge, how it benefited his endurance, nature itself relaxed him with its sound; crickets singing, crunchy leaf's at every step, and a nice view. Like, it is pretty and all, but still it wasn't as good as a court full to the brim with thousands of spectators, or Akaashi 's face looking at a cute painting, or Akaashi 's face when he just wakes up, or Akaashi 's face just after kissing him, or Akaashi 's face when he's under him, or his own striking photos, while he is in the air hitting the ball, or also when sometimes other players suffer from his straights or some of his teammates sulked because he's getting his well-deserved attention.

Bokuto was simple minded as one could guess, so he did enjoy the aroma of recent rained trees, the floral breeze hit his face, the adrenaline of going on a adventure and defy his survival skills to some extent point. 

A fun fact, Akaashi has the hobby of silently pick up bouquets of flowers to keep as a memento, which made their journey even more interesting, on their quest to find the flowers that Akaashi looked for in the internet.

''Akaashii'' Bokuto said in a loud voice when he spotted a familiar bush ''I found one! But it seems a little far off the road --I'll get it for you'' 

But Akaashi in response only nodded and found a rock to rest while Bokuto picks up the flowers for him.

Feeling a little pain travel to his chest, he took a big breath and brushed it off. He knew Akaashi must be mad because of what happened earlier, his boyfriend wasn't one to stand bull shit, but he knows he bit back his words for Bokuto's sake. He didn't blame him, and usually is stuff that Akaashi explains a couple hours later.

Most people would think that Akaashi must be mean or that he rarely lets Bokuto know when he's angry or displeased, they couldn't be further from the truth. Akaashi always speaks about what bugs him, what he thinks is the problem and how they can solve it together.

Half attention in his own head, and the other half in his task, he got to the bush and picked up the prettiest blue flowers he saw. Akaashi always says that whichever is fine, but Bokuto wants to give him the best as Akaashi deserves. He returned his attention to his boyfriend, who seemed to be trying to concentrate on the compass in his hands, but his eyes seemed to be looking at the horizon.

Now he was worried.

''Here they are, are these the ones you were looking for?'' Bokuto said while approaching his boyfriend, whom seemed to get out of his trance.

''Oh—yes. Thank you, Bokuto-san'' Akaashi got up and took another look to the compass ''Are you hungry?''

''Hmm, not yet, are you?''

''No, I'm just asking because it's almost lunch time'' he closed the compass and put it in his pocket '' I think we're in the right way, last night I read on the reviews that the road got a little confusing the more you go up, but I don't think it's going to be a problem.''

Bokuto gave him the flowers and Akaashi put them in a fabric beige bag he had in his other pocket ''So, should we eat already?''

''I don't think so, maybe one hour later just so we don't get too tired when it gets too tilted''

''All righty, then, let's go!'' Bokuto yelled at the air grabbing his slender hands, looking out of the corner of his eyes if Akaashi smiled.

Sadly, he didn't. But still squeezed their grip when Bokuto caressed his fingers.

☾*✲⋆.

Lunch was a well-done bento that Bokuto cooked last night, onigiris that Osamu-kun kindly taught him how to properly do, fried shrimp and fruit salad. Only Akaashi's favorite things, and some crackers that Bokuto liked.

With the sun in its highest point, they settled for a small place under the trees shade, alongside some berry's bushes which Akaashi harshly said not to get close to, they took out their bento boxes, their water bottles and their phones, giving Bokuto sometime to have fun taking pictures of his surroundings.

First, it was just a photo of his and Akaashi's boots.

''We look so badass!''.

Then, his precious work of art meal.

''I have too many talents, Akaashi, don't I?''

Akaashi smiled kindly while taking another bite of his onigiri ''Of course you do, Bokuto-san. This is delicious by the way''

'' I knew you'd like it!''

Also, some pictures of the trees and the sky. Taking a landscape of the white fluffy clouds brushing the pointy pines.

''Do you think I could sell these?''

''Hmm, maybe.''

''Really?''

''Yes, I'd buy them. I need something nice to hang on my cubicle''

''Sure! I'd like a date to the ramen place near the tower as currency''

''It's a pleasure doing business with you''.

And finally, his favorite, the selfies, which Akaashi didn't really liked. Akaashi always has been camera shy, explaining that he just doesn't like it. Bokuto respects it, so, he took some photos of himself alongside a weird shaped trunk, himself with the sky at his back, he picked up a leaf and put it on his hat, trying to make it stand. But he looked where his boyfriend was, looking at his fondly but sad eyes.

He loved Akaashi with glasses, but he didn't like how sometimes they make it hard to notice when Akaashi's sulking, the black brim taking half of his face. And also knowing he had to wait a little more, he at least wanted to try his luck.

''Please''

''Bokuto-san''

''C'mon, look how nice the view is!''

''I think we should get going''

Bokuto let out a huff and pointed at the picture of the landscape ''Just one, please. It doesn't have to be with me, but I want to be able to look at this moment''

Akaashi looked at him and Bokuto knew he won, the perks of being crazy in love for your partner is when he is crazy in love for you too and he's also sappy as hell.

''Fine''

Akaashi stood in front of Bokuto with the blue sky at his back, the sun hitting his stoic features and blending so well with the beautiful colors of the mountain forest.

''Look at that! Not even nature can be as hot as you!'' Bokuto laughed loudly, taking his now favorite photo and current phone lock screen.

Akaashi heavily blushing, hand brought to his lips and eyes showing all the affection he had for his stupid boyfriend.

☾*✲⋆.

Bokuto started talking about his upcoming games, telling Akaashi about what he thinks the best strategy could be for his opponents. Akaashi only nodded most of the time and told his thought when he was asked to.

One day someone asked Akaashi why he speaks so little when he's with his partner, to which Akaashi responded '' _Why would I talk, when listening to Bokuto-san's voice and thoughts is better than me talking_ '', Atsumu fully gagged when he heard his response while Hinata laughed loudly and assaulted Bokuto's back.

They were getting closer to the top, so the air got colder and their need for heat more obvious. They had a resting stop for water, checking up their route and deciding if they should stop for today or get the tent up as soon as they got to top grounds. Akaashi took out the map and calculated the time for them to get at the top, while Bokuto took off his bag and stretched some more.

The sight of the forest was more ethereal to some extent—

''Akaashi, could you say the forest looks ethereal?''

''Yes, Bokuto-san'' Akaashi responded without leaving sight of the map.

The forest looked ethereal, fuller. It was obvious that civilization hasn't touched these lands in a long time, no sight of plastic or a visible road to the city below, just nature and the louder sing of crickets. Bokuto pulled his jacket tighter and walked a little to the right, noticing what looked like another one of his objectives.

Rosy flowers grew from the ground around a tree's base, their tips were deep red, but the rest was a pastel shade of pink, and, they had white stuff bits. He remembers these too, these were the one's Akaashi was most intrigued to find.

Taking some, he also grabbed a red colored leave and an acorn, they looked cute too. Getting back, Akaashi was again saving their stuff in his bag and got out a wool white cap, covering his hair.

''AkaAashi'' Bokuto sang, handing his discoveries to his boyfriend ''Are these good?''

Akaashi looked at Bokuto's palms, eyes brightening and mouth opening in surprise, delicately he took them all and put them in the fabric bag. Bokuto loved to watch Akaashi's cheeks blush.

Damn, he really is sappy.

''Thank you very much, Bokuto-san'' Akaashi said, smiling fondly at him.

Bokuto finally made the sad eyes go away.

He launched himself at his boyfriend, taking Akaashi's lips by surprise but still responded instantly back. Bokuto helped Akaashi to get his back bag off his shoulders, and hugged him tightly by his waist, while Bokuto too felt how those delicate, talented and strong hands caressed his neck and shoulders, also pulling him tighter.

He loved feeling Akaashi's chest breath against his, their knees touching and trying desperately to be absorbed by the other. Bokuto pulled away, giving Akaashi a moment to breathe, just to be right back, licking and playing with his partner's bottom lip, trying to get permission, which was granted when Akaashi let out a heavy sigh, responding back to the passionate kiss.

They started their now familiar fight, where Akaashi wanted to be rough and fast, trying to get as much as he could get from Bokuto, while Bokuto tried to ravish himself of Akaashi with all the time he could have, enjoying the weight against his palms and the shivers he felt from his fingertips.

He knew how to get away with what he wanted, lifting his hands to rest against Akaashi's chin, stroking his boyfriend's soft skin, enjoying the warm his cheeks gave him, smiling at the little noise Akaashi let out when he got his hand under his neck and pulled slightly at his dark curls, noises that became louder when he felt his boyfriends hands go down to his hips and curled his fingers trying to get under his sweater.

They both pulled away trying to take a good sip of air, feeling the slight difference in oxygen from the air, and looked at each other's eyes. Akaashi grinned back at him and Bokuto laughed soundly, giving another smooch before getting ready to set off again.

☾*✲⋆.

He looked at the sky, enjoying the pretty rosy and orange colors that adorned the clouds. They finally made it to the top, where flat land was uncarved for hikers at the edge of a small cliff, giving full view of the forest and hills, the ground consisted mostly of natural moss around it, but still was appropriate for getting a campfire going and setting their tent up.

Taking another sip of air, he gave his back to the top waiting for Akaashi to get to him. They hiked and got to the top together, so he refused to look at it first, they had to do it at the same time.

Bokuto extended his hand to his partner, which Akaashi grabbed and pulled himself up one last time before getting standing in leveled ground.

There it was the reason why he usually waits for Akaashi to look at the view, because he would first see Akaashi's reaction. Engraving the moment in his memory, looking at Akaashi's flushed skin glow against the yellow sunshine, and his eyes glowing, fully out of beaming while he took in the full landscape.

Bokuto turned his face, watching the sunset behind the mountains, how its light warmed the whole land, golden trees appearing before him and proving that some of those pretty paintings of colorful worlds he has seen in previous dates, are real. He took a deep breath in, receiving the cold air struck his nostrils, and let it slowly out. He closed his eyes for a moment and enjoyed the warming sunlight hit against his skin.

It was something understood between them, they never needed words to explain it. They just liked to take a moment after they got to the top, to listen the moment speak for itself, the air whistle through the hills, the tree leaves hug each other.

Usually, Bokuto is the one to break the moment first, but when he opened his eyes, he found those ocean deep orbs looking at him with care. He found himself dumbfounded and out of words trying to know what Akaashi was telling him through his eyes, feeling the world stop around him, letting him enjoy what he was witnessing.

Bokuto could see the so accustomed and lovely affection, some notes of admiration in the way they opened up slightly, a little bit of that carnal passion that drove him mad in the way his pupils were bigger than usual contrasting against the now pinkish light rest on his blushed nose, and then, the noticeable sadness when his eyes started to have more shine than usual, his gaze looking down to the ground.

''We should set everything up'' Akaashi said while kneeling and taking off his hiking bad and getting their stuff out.

The world started to move again.

''Yeah—Yeah, sure. I'll go looking for some wood'' Bokuto responded closing his fist and let his bag back hit carefully the ground ''I'll be right back''

''Sure, be careful'' he heard him say before he got into the forest again.

Feeling the familiar tight feeling in his throat, he tried to focus on the task at hand. Bokuto wasn't good with complicated thoughts and learned to make things simple. First wood, then fire, after that, the tent, maybe food and then, Akaashi.

Akaashi was hurting, he was having troubled thoughts, which could lead to something bad. Bokuto was going to talk with him, assured him whatever he needed to be reassured on.

He found enough wood and rock to keep the fire alive and safe for the night, and when he came back, Akaashi had already set the tent halfway up. Bokuto helped get the other half while Akaashi rearranged what they needed to get inside and passed its half to Bokuto, so that they could get done faster. Bokuto also tried to keep up the chat, speaking about how pretty the place looked a moment ago, how full of acorns the ground wa and how convenient the tent was to set up.

They were working against the clock, with the sun already set and sky darkling down on them, but luckily, they finished in time, the sky already dark but Bokuto lighting up the campfire without a problem.

☾*✲⋆.

They had just finished their bento dinner, Akashi getting out of the tent and sitting in front of the campfire, warming up his palms against the red flames. Him and Bokuto took off their stuffy jackets and kept their warmth using the fire heat, taking advantage of the cold air not blowing.

''I think this has been one of my favorites hikes until now'' Bokuto said sited on the other side of the campfire, resting his back against a conveniently placed rock ''Did you like the road, Akaashi?''

''I did, we were lucky, getting to see some leaves still reddish and orange, even though it's already the begging of spring '' Akaashi responded, hearing the soft moss ruffle and lifting his knees to his chest, hugging his legs against him. ''Unfortunately, it seems that most the flowers we were looking for haven't flourished yet, so I really only got what you found for me''

Bokuto's wanted to scrunched up at Akaashi looking absently the flames, which now made deep shadows in his bare eyes. He took his glasses a moment ago, so now Bokuto could see more clearly how his partner's eyes shined the reflection of melancholy red flames.

''I see'' Bokuto tried not to sound so sad, but in front of Akaashi, he's never been able to fake it.

Akaashi lifted his gaze to fix it on Bokuto's and saw the desolation and fake composure in his golden eyes. To which his heart skipped a hurtful beat, and made him quickly say in that sweet, soft and patient tone

''It is more than enough, Bokuto-san, truly. It made me very happy.''

Bokuto was caught off ward, he felt himself snort and lazily laugh to the sky, looking at the full moon shine above them and the stars adorn the unclouded skies. His boyfriend knows exactly what to say, for him to not go full depressed mode. He felt happy how it took Akaashi just to say those words, making a lot of worries lift from his chest, feeling surprised and relieved at how easy it is for his boyfriend to make him happy. But another punch cut deep in his heart, when Bokuto remembered that it wasn't that easy for him to make Akaashi get out of his turbulent thoughts.

He returned his attention to his boyfriend again, who now was fully awake, only focused in Bokuto's reaction and determined to make him feel better in whatever Bokuto may seem to be tormented of. Which is funny, because it was obvious that it was supposed to be the other way around. Determined, he thought of how his boyfriend's walls aren't really that heavy and tall for him, and trusted that whatever Akaashi really had in mind, they could fully solve it together.

''Akaashi'' Bokuto called out for him, voice soft and deep, sitting upright but tilting his head a little to the side. He saw how after calling him in that serious tone, Akaashi returned his gaze to the fire and hide in his knees. Bokuto felt his breath short but continued ''What's the matter, Akaashi?''.

''Nothing'' Akaashi murmured barely audible.

Bokuto let the moment of silence pass, looking for his boyfriend's gaze, only the chirp of the wood burning and their heavy breathing in the air.

''You're sad, Akaashi. Could you please tell me what's wrong?'' Bokuto persisted.

Akaashi didn't waver his eyes from the fireplace, but still nodded slowly. He felt ashamed of his childish behavior but couldn't help it. And Bokuto always told him to not cage his emotions, so he made his effort to be as sincere as he could. He lifted his head and looked at him, feeling instantly guilty for making his boyfriend worry, but Bokuto still waited in silence and with patience, knowing that he had to take his time.

''It's just… It was very harsh to look at''.

Bokuto knitted his brows together and nodded in agreement.

''I don't mind it, and you know me. I love looking at you and all you've achieved, all you will get done. People singing your name on the court, making you shine like the true star you've always been, I love watching you jump, clap, yell, smile, doing what you love the most, Bokuto-san.''

Akaashi took a big breath, maintaining composure and looking at his boyfriend's eyes.

''I'm aware of who you are, that you are not mine to truly hide and keep. Even in my bad days, where I wish I could just rip you from everyone's hands and lock you on our room, it feels wrong just thinking about it,'' his voice wavered and felt the lump on the bridge of letting go, so he took a moment and breathed.

He looked at his boyfriend, curled up on himself, trying to defy the big tears that were already falling down his cheeks, he felt his skin burn, trying to get immediately by his side but waited, just waited. If he were to go and hug him, Akaashi wouldn't be able to focus and get his thoughts cleared out. Later he could comfort him, tell him he was sorry, that Bokuto really is Akaashi's, that nothing and no one could change it.

''But it is harsh to look at sometimes… This morning I felt very sad, and it's not that I blame you at all for it, it's just—'' he kept silent and hid again in his knees.

Bokuto felt his worry grow and thought of maybe at least sit by his side.

''What he _said,_ hurt me a **_lot,_ **'' Akaashi's voice was muffled by his pants but it still made Bokuto halt sensing the fury in his tone, feeling his heart break, listening some soft sobs coming out of his boyfriend's back.

Couldn't resist it anymore, he got up and kneeled by his side, wrapping both of his arms as much as he could around Akaashi's body, trying to get him out of his fetal position. Which Akaashi slowly gave up, still trying to evade Bokuto's gaze, he curled himself against Bokuto's wide chest and rested his face under his neck. Bokuto stretched out his legs and moved Akaashi into his lap, wrapping Akaashi's legs around his stomach, in that way he was able to hug his boyfriend totally and stroke his back.

Akaashi's crying was small, silent, but still was keeping him from getting enough air, Bokuto worried about him hyperventilating. He tried to calm him, stroking and fondling his lower back with his fingers, taking his time with every muscle, getting slowly up and down. Bokuto also tried to keep his own breathing steady and calm, fighting his own urges to cry, keeping the rhythm steady so Akaashi can synchronize with him.

His sweater was starting to feel wet and the sobs weren't stopping, not minding his wet sweater, he unwrapped his arms and took it off, so he could put it on Akaashi's shoulders and give him more warmth. Bokuto took Akaashi's hat off too and put his nose right behind his ear. Akaashi's hands now were grabbing to the long-sleeved shirt by Bokuto's back, making Bokuto's nerves ease a little.

Letting out a sight, Bokuto squeezed Akaashi tighter to his chest, the warm body making him feel at home, he playfully rubbed his cheek against Akaashi's rebel curls and breath in the aroma of his shampoo. Akaashi grabbed him tighter too, finally calmed down enough to breathe normally, moving his head to the side and be able to leave a kiss on Bokuto's neck.

Bokuto was listening the wood turning to coal, the crickets singing a song for them, Akaashi's steady breathings and his own heartbeat fighting against his chest. A cold breeze flew above them, making their hair dance with it. But Bokuto couldn't feel cold. With the rest of his hypodermic clothes on him, the fire high at their side and his lover's body hugging thigh for dear life, he even felt a dab of sweat stream in his forehead.

Delicate, strong and lovable hands caressed his back all the way to his hair, taking his hat off and stroked the pointy and rebel ends. Another kiss tingled in his neck and a soft sorry got to his ear.

Moving his head to the side, Bokuto took a look at Akaashi's face, eyes red and swollen, taking all his weight and worry on his shoulder, his beautiful thick brows were relaxed and felt his chest light up when Akaashi smiled at him.

''Hey'' Bokuto grinned in a whisper, giving him a chaste kiss on his lips, then on his nose and last on his forehead. He lifted his hand to touch his neck and let his fingers feel the heat Akaashi's skin radiated, going from his neck to his jaw, cupping his elegant face in one hand, looking at him snuggle against his palm, closing his eyes and letting a small huff escape his lips.

''Hey'' Akaashi responded with his eyes closed, resting his cheek against his rough palm, feeling how much trust his boyfriend really puts on Bokuto.

''Wanna go to sle—''

''I wasn't finished yet''

''Oh''

Bokuto didn't move his hand, and Akaashi kept still, breathing in and out keeping his calm, he then opened his eyes and moved away to look directly at Bokuto's eyes.

''That person—He… Sometimes I don't feel enough, Bokuto-san. It is dumb of me to take in somebody's worthless words. But still the thing is, I feel so small when I can't be enough for you—''

Those words were a brutal hit to Bokuto's heart.

''Keiji, Keiji, hey!'' Bokuto knew it was a bad thing to interrupt Akaashi in the middle of his explaining, but he can't just stay silent and hear the person he adores the most tell him that, he isn't enough.

With both hands he grabbed Akaashi's face and stroked his thumbs on his cheeks, taking a little moment to appreciate the moon shining in Akaashi's ocean blue deep eyes.

''We're not going there, Keiji''.

''But Bokuto-san''.

''Keiji,'' Bokuto's voice jovial and low voice grounded every nerve on Akaashi's body, and Bokuto knew it ''You also know me, Keiji, you out of anyone knows that it's true, I adore the attention, the games, everything about how my life is right now''.

Akaashi took Bokuto's hands and grounded himself, feeling the lump return but still kept his eyes open and listened to every word Bokuto said to him.

''And that's why you should remember how lucky I am! You are the prettiest, most intelligent and talented person I've known, Keiji. I was scared shitless when we first kissed-- you, I thought you'd hate me—''.

''Bokuto-san, I started the kiss''.

''Yeah! But I really thought it was too good to be true! Be easy on me, I was really excited in that part and I saw death go in front of my eyes''.

Akaashi snorted and Bokuto grinned to the side, already feeling so much better listening to that little and almost silent snort.

''What I mean,'' Bokuto pinched Akaashi's cheeks and kissed him chastely on the lips, but pulled away right before Akaashi was going to go in, snorted at the pout and frown his boyfriend made, but kept saying ''My life is good how it is, Imma do volleyball until I go bald, you stayed by my side even after highschool, and maybe sometimes is though, I understand the feeling of wanting you only for me and keep you on a lock in the apartment. But it doesn't feel right either, you love your job, Akaashi''.

''Most of the times, yes''.

''You love hating your job, Akaaaashi''.

''Yes, I do''.

''Exactly'' Bokuto let go of his now red cheeks and moved his hands under Akaashi's neck ''What a creepy dude told you today it was full of hate and lies, he doesn't know me, he doesn't know you, who could know us better than ourselves?! Ah?''

Akaashi felt himself smile and it was now his turn to take Bokuto's face in his palms. He took in the devilish and playful grin in his face, how the moonlight shaded his white and black strands and the warm fire made his skin shine like gold, Akaashi made sure to engrave this moment in his memory. He admitted to himself, he felt stupid.

Worrying too much out of what some creepy guy said, not fully appreciating his chin stubbled boyfriend, whose voice was loud and happier than anyone he has ever known. Akashi's boyfriend, who is the greatest star in his life, making every ounce of pain, fear and doubt go away with just his two arms and voice, whose heart is made of pure kindness and passion for what he loves, always trying to be his best.

Akaashi's boyfriend, who he fell in love with since high school and hasn't left his side, not even after fame, not even after publicly ashamed for their orientation and not even after all they've went through.

''You're right''

''Obviously I'm right''

''Hmm, I wouldn't take it that far. But this time I'll let it slide''

''Akashii, you're being a meanie''

Akaashi let out a laugh and laid again against Bokuto's chest. Enjoying the way those large, rough and kind hands stroked his back above all those layers, and Akaashi too enjoying carving out every defined muscle of Bokuto's large athletic proclaimed most handsome of the year in Japan back, feeling himself smile remembering all those thirsty tweets about his boyfriend, and knowing full well that he is the one and only chosen to _touch_ Bokuto's back.

He moved his hands up Bokuto's face, caressing his lips with his thumb, feeling the soft skin glide in his fingertip. Akaashi felt the big smile appear to on his face and his face turning to the side, looking for his own lips. Akaashi closed his eyes and let himself be guided by Bokuto's arms, who still hold him like the most precious jewel in the world, delicately taking care of himself, making Akaashi feel he was in the safest place on earth. 

Bokuto linked their lips together, getting a soft hum come out of Akaashi. Bokuto smiled and kept gliding his lips in small bites, playing and biting softly. Akaashi followed him until Bokuto took a slightly hurtful bite, making him grunt and licked his boyfriend's lips. Bokuto received him eagerly, both fighting for control, their tongues dancing slowly against each other. 

After a little moment, Bokuto pulled away to take a breath and look at the now startled Akaashi, all blushed and hiding his face on Bokuto's chest, but linking their hands together.

''Are you okay now?'' Bokuto said.

''Yes, I am. I'm sorry and thank you so much'' Akaashi responded.

''Don't be sorry, it's okay''

Akaashi nodded back and enjoyed the moment some more.

Bokuto didn't wanted to pull away, he was too comfortable hugging Akaashi like a teddy bear, but it seemed that Akaashi had enough of it and slowly freed himself from his crushing embrace. Leaving a pouting but still relaxed Bokuto. Akaashi handed him his sweater and got inside their tent to grab the blankets and the marshmallows, it's still an early night, they could play something.

They spent the rest of the night playing card games, eating sweets and enjoying the warm fire with each other's company. Both alone and intimate, without a worry of what some people may say, confident in what they feel and trusting of their lives together. A happy life together. 

☾*✲⋆.

''Keiji''

''Yes?''

Akaashi could hear the little tremble in Bokuto's voice and smiled gently, his boyfriend was a little too sentimental, but he couldn't be happier of who he was. Bokuto grabbed Akaashi's hands and lift them to his lips, kissing Akaashi's knuckles with tender care, one by one. Akaashi turned around to look at his teary eye boyfriend smiling sheepishly, smiling rather embarrassing too at him.

''Yes?''

''I love you so much''

Bokuto always said those word during and after they have sex, giving them so much intimacy and sappiness that Akaashi couldn't content his own little snort. He freed himself from Bokuto's lips and traced his jaw, enjoying the stubble that had grown and the soft skin of his cheeks. Akaashi wiped away the little tear of joy that escaped from Bokuto's eye and responded.

''I love you too, Koutarou-kun''

''I want to spend all my life with you''

''I know, me too''

''Great''

And joined their lips in a deep kiss, knowing that they were the owners of their lives, of their happiness, that anything can really interfere between them.

Feeling like the only two souls left on earth, they were the protagonists of the world.

☾*✲⋆. 

Akaashi was in his office, one could come up to him and look at his stoic face like nothing was happening. Some co-workers admired Akaashi's calm personality, totally made for the high-level stress that their job required. But if people knew Akaashi Keiji, they would notice the rapid tapping of his foot against his desk, and how in fact, he really was having a mental breakdown trying to not jump out of the window thanks to his author and his late schedule.

Akaashi was already deciding if he should first tell his loved ones that they shouldn't miss him or if he maybe should try to kidnap his author, to see if maybe tying him up with nothing but paper and ink could make him progress in his manga.

''Akaashi-san'' Tenma was passing by the corridor at his side. 

''Yes?''

''Are you watching the news right now?'''

''…No, why?''

Tenma handed his phone to him, which had a streaming from the sport news, and in big white letters the title was _''VOLLEY-BALL PLAYER CALLS FOR RESPECT AND INTEGRITY FROM HIS FANS''_ The screen showed Bokuto Koutarou giving a conference interview with the press, with his teammates alongside him, and speaking about his feelings about the matter.

_''I love my fans! I really do! If I didn't have their support, I couldn't be in the place where I am right now. But I've had encounters where people don't respect my space and integrity. I please give a sincere call to all people in the industry, to foment respect alongside parties, and that way, build a healthy environment for both fans, press and players''_

He then answered some questions and his teammates backed up Bokuto's argument, speaking about their own experiences too. Bokuto always was all happy and smiley with the press, but right now he looked serious and spoke determined about the matter.

Akaashi felt his chest warm and the littlest of blush showed in his face.

''Is everything all right? '' Tenma asked

''Yes, thank you for showing it to me''

''Hey, no problem. Are you okay with everything?''

Akaashi cleared his throat, adjusted his glasses and refocused on his task.

''No, in fact, I'm having problems with the schedule since Sakura-san hasn't submit it yet''

Tenma was friends with his author, and asked Akaashi if it was okay if He could speak with him, to which Akaashi nodded.

While Tenma was calling him, Akaashi grabbed his phone and sent a message to Bokuto.

'' _You looked good in the news''_

_''I did! Didn't I?''_

_''Yes, indeed''_

_''I'm so handsome''_

_''Bokuto-san''_

_''Yes, 'Kaashi?''_

_''Thank you, you're very brave''_

_''No prob, Akaashi!''_

Tenma told him that he already gave his friend some tips and a little reprimand for taking so long, as a little sermon to Akaashi for not being harsher with his co-workers. Akaashi thanked him and reassured him that he will now be better.

When Tenma walked away calling for drink later today, Akaashi returned to his work. With a satisfied smile on his face and fuzzy feeling on his chest.

☾*✲⋆.

**Author's Note:**

> Akaashi is the one hurting, huh? I know, every time Bokuto is the one having some kind of mental breakdown, or at least the most of the time. I like to imagine that Bokuto knows his boyfriend so well that he can identify his stages of anxiety and work with him through them.  
> Also, I believe that Akaashi and Bokuto are equal to each other, so I don't really see why people just look at Akaashi's caring/mom side... like, bruh, Bokuto was the captain after all, and he was the one to pull Akaashi through his emo phases too. 
> 
> Anyway, Thank you so much for reading! I love you deeply! QuQ 
> 
> If you liked it, please leave a comment on whatever you liked, I apologize for any grammar error, and if you come to see one, please let me know!  
> Here is [ my tumblr: Dirtypawshistorie ](https://dirtypawshistorie.tumblr.com/)  
> and here is [ my writeblr: SunsetSpells ](https://sunsetspells.tumblr.com/)  
> Feel free to say hi!  
>  **(🌸◦’ ◡ ˘◦)♡ +18 Here is[ a bonus shameless smut scene ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848732)**


End file.
